Rose Gupta
Rose Gupta (played by Rachel Petladwala) (Saint Hopes Student and M.I.9 Agent, Series 1-5). Rose has a high IQ, winning various competitions and producing miscellaneous inventions throughout the series. She is the team's scientific, technical and analytical expert. She also is excels in field work as shown many time when she is with Carrie and Oscar, but with Blaine and Daisy is feels that she can't do well in field work so in Face Off she breaks into MI9 doing back-flips and cartwheels, Blaine, Daisy and Lenny is surprised and now takes it seriously that Rose can do really well is both field and technical work. At school, Rose is shown as a stereotypical type of 'nerd' with big glasses, tie tied up high, hair tied back and always shown carrying several books. On numerous episodes shown, she would usually use the excuse: "Can I go to the toilet, please", in order to escape to the underground HQ. She also shows an interest in archeology, and is a part of M.I.38, where she works at the weekends as one of only two agents. ("Skuldiggery") Rose comes across as a polite and well-behaved student in class as well as being classified as the 'nerd' most of the time however it does not seem to affect her however at times she can get frustrated over stupidity, clumsiness or not knowing something. History In series 1 she felt left out as Blane Whittaker and Daisy Millar would always be together. Time and time again she shows her abilties in her work. At the end of series 2 she continued with the MI High project whilst Blane and Daisy left to train more young agents.She has a secret crush on Stewart in series 1 and 'Scoop' in series 4 however she doesn't show it thinking he is clever in the inside but stupid in the outside. In the series 1 her father wanted her to leave Saint Hopes because he didn't believe that the school was good enough for her. Rose has a high IQ, winning various competitions and producing miscellaneous inventions throughout the series. She is the team's scientific, technical and analytical expert. At school, Rose is shown as a stereotypical type of 'nerd' with big glasses, tie tied up high, hair tied back and always shown carrying books. On numerous episodes shown, she would usually use the excuse: "Can I go to the toilet, please", in order escape to HQ. Rose comes across as a polite and well-behaved student in class as well as being classified as the 'nerd' most of the time however it does not seem to affect her however at times she can get frustrated over stupidity, clumsiness or not knowing something. In Series 3, "Think Tank; Rose is sent to another school. Forcing her to leave Saint Hope's and M.I. High. Her brain is then wiped, meaning that she can't remember anything. At the end of this episode, her memory is restored. She is then back at Saint Hope's once again working for M.I.9. During the last episode of Series 5, "The Lost Hero", Rose and Carrie Stewart think Oscar Cole has been blown up both of the break up into hysterics screaming and kicking and just generally freaking out only to be held back by agents Stark and London. Category:Saint Hopes Category:M.I.9